Even By Force U are Mine
by K.OGemstone
Summary: "Bubble at it again" Buttercup says with her famous smirk, as we walk to bubbles I slam my books on the tables while Bc slams her fist. Bc laugh seeing the startle bubbles or Miyako, I couldn't help let a small giggles except my lips. Counterpart x Counterpart, Music, vampire love story, somebody and all that sh*t
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm K.O Or Tesh, this is just an idea, so i will keep putting chapters, with each new idea also with you guys comments! :3**

**Disclaimer: If i own Ppg or ppgz i will be in heaven so fuck you cartoon network and whatever anime company! Also The rrb are called differently but its the same!(Whoever made them up its your idea i dont claim it(aka the pic)**

**Enjoy my K.o and Tesh Recruits!**

**Who are the Rowdy Rock Boys?**

Blossom-

Days pass by like waves crashing on sand; you could hear the chatter of the teenagers, gossiping, crushing, and planning. But the voices of this teenagers slide off the orange headed girl with light pink streaks. Her pink eyes slightly bigger with her superman glasses, her eyes were on her open book, passing each word through her soft lips in a silent whisper. As she walks through the middle of the halls and a figure went in front of her as the orange hair girl fell to the floor with a 'thump'. "Ouch… Hey! Whaa" she begins with quiet words then louder until she saw the figure.

"Hey blossy-san" The black hair, bright emerald eye girl spoke as she took out her hand for the orange head named Momoko but prefer Blossom for her friends. "Buttercup-san" Blossom said while graving Buttercup or Kaoru hand. Both girl stood with a smile on their faces, both had beauty no-exceptions, hourglass figure, C-36 breast size, long slim legs, faint heart shape face and glowing skin. They both smile as they started walking in comfortable silence to their usual seats in their homeroom. As they walk in they saw a blond hair, light blue eye girl with her cute bunny earphones her slim fingers tapping on her desk her head lightly nodding to the beat of the music.

"Bubble at it again" Buttercup says with her famous smirk, as we walk to bubbles I slam my books on the tables while Bc slams her fist. Bc laugh seeing the startle bubbles or Miyako, I couldn't help let a small giggles except my lips. "That's mean Blossom, Buttercup-san" bubbles says while her lips picking a pout. Bubbles had the same has the girls, but her curves were lighter. "Sorry bubbles-san" I said with a smile, while Bc only giggles between her sorry.

"So are we going?" bubble started making me and Bc look at her then each other, with a nod I speak first. "Yes, though it is dangerous" then buttercup "But we can do it, we meet up at 10:30 p.m." we all nodded as we turn our attention to the teacher, well bubble and I while Bc took her miss sleep nap.

-Time Skip-

As I made sure my parents won't notice I'm gone, I look at myself in the mirror. I wore a pink/red mini plaid-skirt with a see through white button-up shirt with a red sport bra under. My hair was up in a high pony-tail, lock of my hair going around my face. I walk to my window and jump out with a silent scream, my boots hitting the ground, I started running to the location of where I'm meting bubs and bc.

Buttercup-

I waited at the entrance of the concert hall, as I look down and saw my outfit hoping bubs won't go diva on me. I wore a black sport bra with a green/black big hoody, with rip skinny jeans and my old worn out converse. I sigh as I heard my name from behind me "Kaoru!" I look to see Momoko coming; her outfit fit her well ha-ha. Her long straight hair up in a pony tail while my short hair like Ellen but longer and more wild like, you can say. I smile and wave at her, "Hey! I thought you weren't coming goody-goody" as I spoke she reach me, "What me pshhh, I will never miss it, I did plan it" she says with light breath.

"Momoko, Kaoru-san!" we both turn to see bubbles, she wore black booty shorts with stripe white and blue long sleeve shirt over it a fish net loose shirt, both shirts were cut to the top of her belly-button also blue gladiator sandals. She was up in her pig-tails but curl at the bottom, "Sorry I'm late". We all smile brightly as we went inside the concert we made it to the middle of the crowd. "Nah bubs you came in time!" I scream since the crowd/fans kept screaming 'P.O.D'.

As the light turn off and the spotlights crash to the stage, were three boys stood, about 19 in looks.

-Third Person-

The boys stood in row as they smirk showing their fangs. In the middle stood a dark long orange head boy with blood red eyes, to his let stood a straight dark blond head boy with dark blue ocean eyes, to his left stood a light spiky black headed boy with dark green swamp eyes. Names well the red head brick, the black head, butch and the blond head Boomer. All had muscular(4pack) bodies more for butch(8pack), slim chin and cheek bones, tall about 7'5.

**[I Don't want To be In Love :by: Good Charlotte –Crowd Italics-]**

**Brick: She's going out to forget they were together  
>All that time he was taking her for granted<br>She wants to see, if there's more  
>Than he gave<br>She's looking for**

**Bommer: He calls her up; he's trippin' on the phone now**  
><strong>He doesn't want her out there and alone now<strong>  
><strong>He knows she's movin' it<strong>  
><strong>Knows she's using it<strong>  
><strong>Now he's losing it<strong>  
><strong>She don't care<strong>

**Butch: Everybody, put up your hands**  
><strong>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>  
><strong>Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left<strong>  
><strong>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>

**All: Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<br>I don't wanna be in love"  
>Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down<br>Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>

**Boomer: He was always givin' her attention**  
><strong>Working hard to find the things she mentioned<strong>  
><strong>He was dedicated, by most suckers hated<strong>  
><strong>That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate him<strong>

**Butch: She calls him up; she's trippin' on the phone now**  
><strong>He had to get out and he ain't coming home now<strong>  
><strong>He's tryin' to forget her; that's how he got with her<strong>  
><strong>When he first met her, when they first got together<strong>

**All: Everybody, put up your hands**  
><strong>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>  
><strong>Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left<strong>  
><strong>Brick: Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>  
><strong>Back it up now, you've got a reason to live<strong>  
><strong>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>  
><strong>Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down<strong>

**_Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
>I don't wanna be in love"<br>_  
>Boomer: Feel the beat<br>Feel the beat  
>Feel the beat<br>You got nothing to lose  
><em>Don't be afraid to get down<em>**

**Brick: We break up, it's something that we do now**  
><strong>Everyone has got to do it sometime<strong>  
><strong>It's okay, let it go<strong>

**_Get out there and find someone  
><em>  
>Butch: It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here<br>Get off the wire; you know everything is good here  
>Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin<br>The chance that you got to find a new one**

**All: Everybody, put up your hands**  
><strong>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>  
><strong>Butch: Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left<strong>  
><strong>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>  
><strong>Boomer: Back it up now, you've got a reason to live<strong>  
><strong>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>  
><strong>Brick: Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down<strong>  
><strong>Say: "I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love"<strong>

**All:Love...**  
><strong>Love...<strong>  
><strong>Now you know what to do<strong>  
><strong>So come on, feelin' good.<strong>

**[End]**

The crowd roars with excitement and cheers, as did Bc, Bubs and Bloss.

Brick-

As I smirk to the sound of the crowds and my breath catch up to me but as a smell drift t my nose. "Sweet and addicting, like chocolate cover strawberry" I thought I quickly look around until my eyes found the red head pink eye beauty, I smirk wider. "Hello~"

Butch-

I smirk hearing them chant and cheer, it felt so good, as I breathed in and smell something. "Sour, but sweet like lemonade" as I search through the crowd I found the black hair, green eye sexy. "Mine~"

Boomer-

I smile hearing the crowd it's made me happy, I smile but a warming smell same to my nose "Its sweet, lingering but melting, like cotton candy" I thought I look around and see a blond pigtail blue eye lady. "Mmm~"

All boy-

"You will be mine, even if Its by force"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, im the same person I just change my username DON'T WORRY**

**Well sorry this chappie is short and I kept you waiting im horrible I know sorry!**

**But the next Chappie will be extra long Promise –hiding cross fingers behind my back-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no fucking thing that starts with P… Enjoy! **:)

-Chapter 2- We are going to find you my Toy?!

-Third P.o.V-

As the concert ended and the boys grew more excited in both feeling and wanting, they all stood in backstage in a dressing room quite big (*wink*). "Guys did you… you know smell something?" ask boomer as he took off his shirt showing his 6 pack but was more invisible to the plain eye. "Yea, why you asking boom-I mean Ethan… I hate using those fake names s-" butch started to complain his anger getting to him… as always but brick cut him off with a glare. "We use it because then we will get killed, got it Mason!..." brick spoke always in his mighty boss voice "Anyways yes I did smell something, it's seem as we all did". The boys nodded with a sigh, "… Ok I'm getting my new toy now Noah, Ethan" Butch/Mason spoke as he stood and went to the door but was stop when his brother Noah/brick grave him by the collar and pull him to the ground.

You see even though butch was the strongest also work out more but his brother brick was equally in power in which if this too got into a fight they will destroy a whole city also they will only kill each other. "Hahaha even though they will be our toys you must understand we have to make a plan before anything Mason" Brick chuckle darkly as he spoke thinking of the ways he could make the red eye give in into him. Butch sighs but also chuckle darkly and nodded as he pulled his collar out of his brother grip. Boomer sat down on the couch, he lay his head back while his two arms were places on-top of the couch and his hand were limp behind the couch. "So many ways I can get that blondie blue eye princess" boomer says in a sickening loving tone of voice.

"Well lets start with the basic, were do they live and how can we get them in secretly" Brick started as he took off his shirt and went to his laptop. "Also where are we going to keep them" butch spoke as he took his shirt off and started doing push-ups. "We will keep them in are home since its hard for them to escape being right in the middle of the forest" Brick says as he started hacking who bought are ticket and to see the picture. Butch and boomer froze and look at their older brother, "You are nuts!" they both said. Brick chuckle and look at his brother, "Aren't we all" he says. "You got a point-" Butch says as boomer finish the comment "There".

"We are going to get you my love" All boys thought as they smirk evilly but at the same time... lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**Hey guys, I know my updates are like really fucking late or take to long, not my fault I have a life huh ("* *) oh well**

**Pips: Meek Milz Miller, TheDancerLarae, Biar-Rose-Wilson, Hineko29(From My other story 3), DaringDinkyDo, neongreenstar1316, SnowSongX347, tommy255, dragonroses, Air Gal (Guest)| Thank you all for your follows, reviews and favorite. Love ya**

**Disclaimer: You know the gizz of this shit**

-Who are you?-

The girls were currently doing their jobs at a maid café. Momoko was dress in a light pink/black/lace vanity Dreams classic French maid costume (Search it, it the 1 pic), Kaoru the same but dark green/black/leather and bubbles too but with a dark blue/black/cloth. They were lucky to wear this outfit, most of the girl outfit show too much and I mean it too much… let me drool for a sec. "Momoko-san when is break?" ask Miyako as she pour some coffee into the 30 year old man, "Here your coffee master". "In about 5 minute or so" Momoko reply as she hold a small piece a cake "Say Ahh master" Momoko says to the 20 year old man. "Mistress how was your day?" Kaoru spoke as she brings the 20 year old woman a news paper and tea.

-5 min pass-

The girls sat on the trunk of their truck eating Miyako homemade lunch in a box. "Mmm this is so good bubs" Kaoru says as she scarfs it down. Miyako giggle "Thank you Bc-san". "I swear you going to choke yourself Kaoru" Momoko says while popping a small cute squid in her mouth. "Well im done, thank you for worrying about me mother" Bc says with her fake cute face which she rarely uses.

The girls laugh, "Bubs will always be the master" Momoko and kaoru says together while Miyako pouted really cutely. "Awww Miyako-chan" the girls say together as they laugh.

-With the boys-

"Well at least we know what they are" Boomer says with a nervous chuckle. "Yep… humans… mother so going to kill us" Butch says with a horror in his eyes. "… Oh well, atleast we know who they are and where they work… I have dibs on the pinkie" brick says with a slight childish tone. "Dibs on the green hottie" butch says while smirking. "Dibs on the blue cutie" boomer said last with a soft smile.

"This night we will sneak into their dreams, then the nexts night we will surprise them, and finally the next day we take them" brick spoke as the boys nodded.

**-Midnight Momoko P.O.V-**

As I said goodbye to the girls, I walk into my house… well my family house. Since they all were still 15, I said a quick goodnight to my father and mother and ran up to my room. I took a long bath, and dress into a oversize white loose shirt that reach my thighs while I wore my pink lace underwear underneath. I climb into my comfy bed and instantly fell asleep.

-Dreamland-

I was sitting underneath a cherry-blossom tree, I wore a white silk dress in my lap was a book that spoke of my memories. "Mmmmm" I hum to myself a song that was quite old or was it new. "Right from the start, You were a thief, you stole my heart" I sang but as I stood I felt hands on my waist. I turn to see a handsome 19 year old man, he wore worn out jeans with a see through whit button up shirt, his fiery red hair hid his eyes but his smile and nicely shape face was not hiding. "W-who a-are-" I try to speak with the hot blush on my cheeks and beating heart but he cut me off when he softly glace his lips with mine and sang "And im your willing victim".

He voice was deep but smooth also showing that peak of intelligence. He slides his rough hands down my arms and puts it on his broad shoulders as his hand slid back down making me blush harder his hand then land on my waist. "I need your love~" he purr into my ear as we started to move in a fast but graceful ballroom dance. I wasn't much of a dancer in hard thing but when it comes to soft things then 5 years of ballet school makes me perfect for it. As we dance we sang.

**[Just Give Me A Reason :By Pink ft. Nate Ruess]**

**Momoko:Right from the start  
>You were a thief<br>You stole my heart  
>And I your willing victim<br>I let you see the parts of me  
>That weren't all that pretty<br>And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<br>Tell me that you've had enough  
>Of our love, our love<strong>

**Momoko: Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>We're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<strong>

**?: I'm sorry I don't understand  
>Where all of this is coming from<br>I thought that we were fine  
>Momoko: (Oh, we had everything)<br>?: Your head is running wild again  
>My dear we still have everythin'<br>And it's all in your mind  
>Momoko: (Yeah, but this is happenin')<strong>

**?: You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh<br>Momoko & ?: There's nothing more than empty sheets  
>Between our love, our love<br>Oh, our love, our love**

**Momoko & ?: Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>?: I never stopped  
>You're still written in the scars on my heart<br>You're not broken just bent  
>Momoko &amp; ?: nAnd we can learn to love again<strong>

**Momoko: Oh, tear ducts can rust  
>?:I'll fix it for us<br>Momoko: We're collecting dust  
>But our love's enough<br>?:You're holding it in  
>Momoko: You're pouring a drink<br>?:No nothing is as bad as it seems  
>We'll come clean<strong>

**Momoko & ?: Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<strong>

**Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<strong>

**Momoko: Oh, we can learn to love again  
>Oh, we can learn to love again<br>Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
>?: And we can learn to love again<strong>

**[End]**

As we stood to a stop his head was laying on-top of mine, though I was little than him and have to look up slightly are body still fit. "Who are you?" I spoke as my head lay upon his muscular flat chest. He moves his head to my neck and started to kiss it softly making me arch into his mouth. I heard his deep chuckle as he spoke, "I'm…" but he stop like he was thinking of what to say "…I can't tell you it, but you can call me Noah". "N-noahhh" I whimper as i felt him suck at my neck, when he moves back I saw his eyes… blood red eyes.

He smiles showing his fangs, a gasp but as I was about to say something. A huge gust of wind came making my dress flow to the left also my long hair. I look at him but he started to fade with wind into cherry-blossom but each ne had a tint of red. "See you soon, love" he spoke.

-In the real world-

I woke up in a cold sweat like I have been dancing. As I stood from my bed and went to the bathroom since the sun was at its peak, I look in the mirror and gasp. My eyes widen as I saw a faint but visible hickey on my neck but it made more surprise that it was wear the man name Noah had been.

**-Midnight Kaoru P.O.V-**

I slam the door behind me as I walk to my brother room carrying my smaller brother since he was sleeping on the couch; I gently put him on his bed and walked out quietly. I didn't even bother saying hi to my big brother, since he always working. I walk into my dim room and close the door; I went to take a quick shower and change into a black-loose sport bra with baggy pajama dark green pants that had small black-skull on it. My black lace panties show since the pants was loose and just hangs from my lower waist. I jump on my bed as sleep took over me with a soft sigh I fell into dream land, best part of my whole day to be truthful.

-DreamLand-

I stood in a boxing ring, around me was pitch dark, I look down at my feet seeing I was in black sport bra with a dark green tight shorts. I was bare footed and my hands were without boxing gloves but my palms were with white bandage wraps. I change into my boxing pose and started punch thin air, and do a few high kicks. I started humming to myself a song, "I remember black skies, The lighting all around me" as I made a high kick a rough bandage hand grave my leg. I look at the stranger my eyes slightly widen, a 19 year old man stood there.

He had black long spiky hair that covers his eyes but not his built face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing his nicely built body and 8 packs, that I have but mine is really faint. He wore black loose baggy sweat pants, that hang from his lower waist and let the strap of his dark green boxer show also was bare footed with black bandage straps on his palms. He smirk a sang with his rough but deep smooth voice, "I remember each flash as time began to blur". And the fight began with each punch but for some reason we sang during this fight, each off getting small bruises but not big ones.

**[New Divide :By Linkin Park]**

**Kaoru: I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
>?: I remembered each flash as time began to blur<br>Kaoru: Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
>?: And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<strong>

**Kaoru: So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>?: Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<strong>

**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
>There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow<br>Kaoru: And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<strong>

**?: So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<strong>

**Kaoru: In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
>And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide<br>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

**Kaoru & ?: So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<br>Across this new divide, across this new divide**

**[End]**

As I threw my left punch at him he catches it then I threw my right but he catches also. We both stood there are breath heavy visible to the ear that we were out of breath. He then pulls me into him, his lips capturing mine, my eyes widen and a gasp came from deep in my throat. He took the chance to put his tongue in my mouth I couldn't stop the small moan that came again from my throat. As we stood there him making out with me, his grip harden on my wrists when I try to pull back and me their trying my best to not enjoy it and to not kiss back.

When he pull back I gather my breath, and spit out "Who the hell are you!?". He smirks showing his fangs, "Well babe I'm… call me Mason". I was about to curse at him, but then light came making me blind with a few blinks I stood there my wrist not held, in front of me no one. "I will be back you now" I quickly turn around with a kick but he wasn't there. The crowd erupted in cheers as I look to the front again I see Mason leaving he look back, and I see dark swamp eyes, as I try to follow him I was stopped by the crowds asking for autograph.

-Real world-

I woke up in cold sweat, I jump off my bed and ran into the bathroom to splash cold water to my face. But as I look up into the mirror, I see my lips were slightly swollen and I had small bruises over my body. I was shock but more angry, "Mason!" I growl.

**-Midnight Miyako P.O.V-**

I walk into my house; I gave my grandma a quick kiss and goodnight. I took a long bubble bath then put on my light blue silk nigh-gown, that reach my thighs, underneath I wore short-panties. I climb into my bed with a small yawn I fell into deep sleep.

-DreamLand-

I stood in a studio; fabrics, paint, and sewing machine were place nicely. I walk to the sewing machine and sat in its comfy blue seat. I look down and saw I was wearing white short-jumpsuit underneath a blue tight shirt that reach the upper of my belly button, on the jumpsuit were splats of paint. I sat on the chair Indian style and started singing to myself since I find the quiet really awkward. "I need your love" I sang when I turn around I saw a 19-year old man.

He had long dark blond hair it was lightly shape like wings but it wasn't too visible. I couldn't see his eyes with his hair over his eyes but I could see he was nicely built and really handsome. He wore dark blue baggy jeans that hang from his lower hips lightly and a white shirt; his pants also had splats of paint. He turn a smile at me softly making me blush he open his lips, his voice was smooth and soft but a had a rough texture "I feel high, I come alive, I need to be free with you tonight".

We started singing since the quiet wasn't enough. Him getting closer with each lyric of the catchy song.

**[I need your love :By Ellie Goulding Harris]**

**Miyako: I need your love  
>I need your time<br>When everything's wrong  
>You make it right<br>?: I feel so high  
>I come alive<br>I need to be free with you tonight  
>I need your love<strong>

**[Beat break]**

**Miyako: I need your love**

**I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
>I know you're there but I can't see you anymore<br>And that's the reason you're in the dark  
>?: I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart<br>I feel so helpless here  
>Watch my eyes are filled with fear<br>Tell me, do you feel the same?  
>Miyako: Hold me in your arms again<strong>

**I need your love  
>I need your time<br>When everything's wrong  
>You make it right<br>?: I feel so high  
>I come alive<br>I need to be free with you tonight  
>I need your love<strong>

**[Beat break]**

**Miyako: I need your love**

**Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now?  
>I walk in circles but I'll never figure out<br>What I mean to you, do I belong?  
>I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong<br>And I feel so helpless here  
>Watch my eyes are filled with fear<br>Tell me, do you feel the same  
>Hold me in your arms again<strong>

**?: I need your love  
>I need your time<br>When everything's wrong  
>You make it right<br>I feel so high  
>I come alive<br>I need to be free with you tonight  
>I need your love<strong>

**[Beat break]**

**I need your love**

**Miyako & ?: All the years  
>All the times<br>You have never been to blame  
>And now my eyes are open<br>And now my heart is closing  
>And all the tears<br>All the lies  
>All the waste<br>I've been trying to make it change  
>And now my eyes are open<strong>

**Miyako: I need your love  
>I need your time<br>When everything's wrong  
>?: You make it right<br>I feel so high  
>I come alive<br>Miyako: I need to be free**

**[Beat break-End]**

As the song ended he stood in front of me he hands lightly on my cheek, he bent down and kiss my forehead then my cheek then my nose and finally my lips. He smile again when he lean back making me whimper, I could see he fangs lightly behind his lips. "Its ok sweet you will get more soon" he says while blush, I open my mouth to speak "Who are y-you?". He smile and turn around his warmth from his hand on my cheek leaves. He started walking to the door, I quickly got up, and trip landing on my knees and hand. He look back and lightly chuckle "I'm… Ethan, I will be back, my sweet". And with those words he left through the door me on the floor looking to the door.

-Real world-

I woke up my hands and knee hurting, like I fell but I still lay on my bed. I touch my lips and lightly smile, "E-ethan" I whisper to myself.


	4. Plz Read This Note

**:Author Notes:**

**Hello guys, I need your help. Look I have everything plan but I am having merger writer's block on the boys "surprises". So can you please give me your desires, the things is I only need a idea like… (Ex)Roses, lolipops)… And I will make your idea mix's with my mind and BOOM you got a chapie**

**I KNOW I'm asking a lot, but guys give a break im new at this also I really don't have lot of experience on dates but in other things *wink, wink***

**PLEASE PLEASE! WITH A CHERRYY LOLI SINGING POP ON TOP!**

…**Oh yea… you can also give me a song and I can make it out of that **

**c(*/*c)I JUST WANT SEIMPIE TO NOTIC ME**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**Ok this mite sound like highschool musical but please just read**

**Disclaimer: you know the gizz**

Buttercup P.O.V

'Uhh 4 days have pass since that dream, thank god the bruises were small and could go faster then the regular ones' I thought as I went up into my room and turn up my boom-box's and started to get undress to go out with the girls. And a song came out, and you know what I sang with a shrug.

Blossom P.O.V

I went into my room and put on my headphones, then started getting undress. Today I will be meeting the girls and a song came to my ears, so I simply sang along.

Bubbles P.O.V

I smile as I got up from my bed and turn on my radio to hear a song that I started to sing along. As I look at the time I eep and went to get my outfit for the meet.

Brick P.O.V

I sat on the edge side of my red sheet bed, looking at the bracelet. It was made with ruby's and some rare pink ones that was shape into a tear drop, they were connect by a like fish braid in metal. And each ruby was a faint glow of fire and ice dripping into the fire capture in it. Which will show more when the person giving too finally loves, and a faint burning smell came from it but it didn't really burn you it was more cooled. I stood and walk to a picture frame besides my bed, their stood a girl like Momoko but her hair and eyes were faintly dark. I sigh when I heard from my radio that's turn on, and that made me sing along.

Butch P.O.V

I lay on my bed as I look at the ankle bracelet in my hands. It was made from green and light green gemstone that shape in a faint-edge square it was connected by eachother, in the gemstone were different things that move with the wind, a flower, a tree, two rocks smashing into each other and vanes shooting to the left then right and repeat. It had the smell of nature when it rains, I sit up and look at the picture of a girl like Kaoru but her hair and eyes were a faint dark. I sigh and put on my headphones while I sang along.

Boomer P.O.V

I stood in the middle of the room in my hands was a necklace of light and dark sapphires in a circle shape but in the sides were curve downwards. In it were faint waves crashing into the downwards curves and the wind blew through the curves in a circular way. It smell of the sea and a calming faint wind sound, it was connected together with small metal spheres. I jump on my bed and grave the picture of a girl that look like Miyako but more darker in eyes and hair but faintly to see. I stood and turn up my radio and sang along to the song that came up.

Author P.O.V

(So they are all in their own rooms and all but they singing the same song oh and its night time)

**(I Wish :By Cher Lloyd ft. T.I … it plain when it's a make-up lyric)**

**BC: Make a wish girl  
>You deserve it<strong>

**Blossom: Baby I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did  
>Frickin' perfect and 5 foot 10, just wanna punch your lip<br>Boomer: Cause I know I been wastin' time, tryin' to get your eye  
>Yeah I know that I been so blind, thinking that I'm your type<strong>

**Bc: And now I'm at home,  
>I'm all alone<br>Bubbles: About to pick up the telephone  
>Gotta call my genie so he knows<strong>

**Blossom: I wish I had style,  
>I wish I had flash<br>Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
>Bubbles: Cause if I want you,<br>I gotta have that**

**Boomer: I wish I had style,  
>I wish I had flash<br>Bc: Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
>Cause if I want you,<br>I gotta have that**

**Baby I'm gonna keep it real, boy you're the one I want  
>I don't own any five inch heels, just got my nike on<br>Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what ya done  
>I don't know what I studied for, clearly you like 'em dumb<strong>

**Blossom: And now I'm at home,  
>I'm all alone<br>About to pick up the telephone  
>Gotta call my genie so he knows<strong>

**Brick: I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
>Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash<br>Cause if I want you, I gotta have that**

**Bubble: I wish I had style,  
>I wish I had flash<br>Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
>Cause if I want you,<br>I gotta have that**

**Butch:Now don't you wanna do somethin' baby  
>With the roof gone baby<br>Aston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy  
>Butch &amp; Bc: I'm not sure what kinda fella ya like<br>But I can get ya paradise, have it however you like  
>I'm talking solitaire iced out, ring, watch, necklace<br>Ain't no talking reckless girl,  
>I'm certified, respect it girl<br>Yeah you like to run your mouth well you about to learn a lesson girl  
>Brick &amp; Boomer: Yeah you the one, but I'll replace ya in a second girl<br>And I ain't even trying to see ya naked girl  
>Wait, there I go exaggerate, clearly carried away<br>But what I'm saying you can true that,  
>I wanna be wherever you at<br>See you wishing you can kiss me, do you really wanna do that  
>Make a wish girl<strong>

**Blossom & bubbles: I wish I was tall,  
>I wish I was fast<br>Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
>Cause if I want you,<br>I gotta have that**

**Girls: I wish I had style,  
>I wish I had flash<br>Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
>Cause if I want you,<br>I gotta have that**

**Boomer: I wish I was tall  
>Cause if I want you,<br>I gotta have that**

**All: I wish I had  
>I wish I had<br>I wish I had  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Cause if I want you,  
>I gotta have that<strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

**oMg guys, you are awesome, hheheehe. This one in only boy P.O.V k**

**And in the next one I will be doing a whole thank you thing for you guys also a extra special chapter, sorry its short****L**** –****kiss- Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: … DO NOT OWN ANYTHING … well except my imagination -rainbows-**

Boomer-

I got up and look at the picture of my dead love, 'Why am I chasing after this other girl?' I thought to myself. I walk to put on my dark blue sweater; I went to my balcony and jump off the edge with a thump to the ground I met. I walk to a tree and jump on its branch, to wait for my older by 2minute brothers. I took out the ring I will put on Miyako, it was a blue pearl 'Only for a while…maybe'. 'Miyako is like a snow flake while the past was a blizzard, Miyako as a gentle glow while the past it's light make you blind, Miyako maybe is my new love or is it my true one…?'

Brick-

I sat on my bed while putting on my sneakers; I already put the necklace away and had the pink pearl in my pocket. "Momoko will be just a toy for me… I can't…I won't… fall in love for that girl" I spoke to myself but something deep in my say I'm telling a lie. 'Momoko as a sweet scent to it, my past as a sour taste, Momoko gives energy to her kiss, my past brings darkness more than my own' I thought as I stood and walk to the balcony door. I walk out and jump off to stand under my little brother up in branch.

Butch-

'Today getting my new play toy' I thought as a smirk became on my lips. I put on my leather jacket as past the picture of my ex, I stop. "I miss your smart ass" I spoke to myself. "But this tomboy makes me happy then I was….. With you… you know…maybe…no" I spoke to myself as I grab the green pearl ring and ran out to the balcony. I jump off and ran to my brothers.

Third person- (Extra: hear Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding, it gives a tingle while reading)

The brother nod to each other, the first to take off was boomer, jumping through the tree's, the wind force to the sides by his body when he started to float on top of the trees before jumping again and floating. Butch then took off running on top of the tree's swinging into the air then falling back into his run. Brick took off on the ground, jumping over rocks and giving a swing to get father in his run on the grass. Boomer wore a black pants with a while sleeve shirt and the blue sweater that was cut off its sleeves. Butch wore a muscle shirt with black baggy pants that had green stitches and his leather rip jacket. Brick wore a bottom-up see through sleeve shirt with color and black pants with red stitches.

The city was getting closer the boys smirk as they all jump off the edge that went off the mountain they live on, it was a great fall and they all free fall, the wing blowing around them the nose making a melody that hard to mimic. The boys landing on the ground with a 'thump' making the dirt explode in a circle way around them but no dirt were own their clothes. They walk on the side walk from an alley way they found some time ago. Some music was heard from a black club named "Midnight Howl", and as the boys arrive they saw three specific girls walk in.

Before butch could go in, brick stop him "We are only giving them the gift not taking them ok" he spoke but it wasn't a question. The boys nodded and went inside to give their gift to the toys they will be playing with for a while.

Boomer-

I walk in and look around to see the pigtail blond sitting at the far corner in a square booth. I walk to her but got a drink before anything "May I seat here?" I ask. She give me one of her famous smile and nodded her head before taking a sip of her glass of water, my eyes following her lip movement. I sat beside her taking gulp of my own drink that involves alcohol. "My name is Ethan, and you may be..?" I ask she look at me with slight open eyes well more open then already are. "I-I'm Miyako" she stutter at the beginning how cute. I smile my famous smile and started the flirting.

Butch-

I walk in and scan over my sexy ladies but my eyes only wanted one and I found the emerald spice. I walk to her seeing she was in a drinking contest with some dudes, mostly she was done while the other pass out. "WHO NEXTS, COME ON DON'T BE PUSSYS" she said but it really was just a yelled not drunk yet huh. "I will if please sexy~" I spoke out loud, she glare at me and nodded her head. I took my seat while she order the strongest drink, "So whats your name bastard?" she ask, "Mason babe, yours?" I said simply seeing slight rage in her eyes to my name. "Koaru" she said with a scowl, 'Well lets start' the drink came and we started.

Brick-

I look around and saw pinkie on the dance floor dancing with a stranger a boy, making me flare with anger… why. I went behind the dude and quickly took him away since he was drunk enough to find another partner. I took a hold of her waist, and we dance in sync, Momoko look to me and her eyes widen slightly I only smirk. "Hello I'm Noah, you my sweet?" I purr into her ear and saw the tint of pink on her cheek before she look away. "…Momoko" she said firmly while trying to grind my hands off her waist. I only tighten my grip and pull her closer to me, "Mmmm" I hum into her ear filling her grind slightly above my dick(XD). She stop with a heavy blush, but I kept going doing it on her, and let's say, I'm the dancer of my family. My hips move in a rough but smooth way and it kept to the beat of the fast song.

She started to move when she couldn't hold it no more. It we dance and small drop of sweat was on us, and let's say this girl got my heart beating with excitement…wait what?!

-Boys-

In the end, Boomer made Bubbles giggles and smile every second he flirted with her, making boomer lip have more desire to kiss her and well… he did. They ended up in a heavy make-out session while his hand secretly put the ring on her, who knew bubs will be so naughty and you too boomer. Butch and Kaoru got drunk and ended up, tickling each other and fighting, butch somehow got the ring on BC with a small peck making her shock enough but butch wasn't that happy of the kiss. Brick ended up in the bathroom in a heavy make-out with Momoko, he managed to put the ring on her, during his squeezing *wink*. So boomer and brick got it while butch and Bc ended up in a fight of tickling each other, but the boys left in time before they did something they will do later on.

**Awwww Butch the master player didn't get his make-out session but did get tickles!**

**I know guys this mite not make sence, well for me it those, but trust me you will see soon what I did here MUAHHAHAHAHAH**

**See ya next time, THANKS FOR READIND BABE's**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (YAY!)**

**Thanks to all:** **BatmanBeliever0027, Briar-Rose-Wilson, ButterCupFlame, DaringDinkyDo, DemonicMusicAngel, Hinako29, Meek Millz Miller, NaLu43v3r, PandaGirl124, Red-Phonix14, TheDancerLaRae, dancerpro123, iwuvanimals, leslyem2016, litterry, mavlovesblu, , nikki14091, sweetnightmareslove, toriorangeflower, danny255.**

**Thanks for your guys reviews I love ya, I literally every-time I get a review or a like or fav, IM RUNNING AROUND MY house, screaming "YESSSS!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my body… and mind… ENJOY~ (Have I ever said the age of the girls? Oh well they 16 1/2 )**

Kaoru View-

'Uhhh fucking shitting head' I thought as my head pounded like a damn drum from a fucking rock band, even thinking makes me want to blow my brain off. I slowly open my eyes, 'LIGHT!' I literally bad fucking idea but 'hey' I have too. I blink a few times, before sitting up with a loud groan, I look around seeing I was in Momoko room.. Pink, hate it. "Oh Kao-chan, you awake" said a bubbly voice, I look to the door seeing dear bubs standing their holding a water and two pain killers. I gave an 'urgh' sound and the middle finger as slam my body beck onto the bed.

"Hehehe, sorry Kao-chan but I brought you something for your pain" bubs spoke as she walk next to me, putting down the glass of water and pain killers on a piece of napkin. I got on my side graving the pain killer and popping them in my mouth before taking a large swig of the water. And it happen, cough, cough, cough, yep I choke myself with water in the damn morning. "Eep Kao-chan!, Momo-chan! HELP" bubs said freaking out as I fell to the floor still chocking ON WATER. "Wha- Kaoru!" I heard Momoko, and then I felt two arms go around me, under my breast.

"Co-co, co… fucking cock!" I curse when I finally spit out the water. "Are you ok?"both pinkie and blue-e said in a worry-to-death tone. "Yea peachy, just was chocking over water… WHAT YOU THINK!" I started with a sweet tone then the burst of annoyance. "Huhh, well you can say a simple thank you" Momoko said with her cheek puff, that thing will make anyone fall for them like Miyako puppy eyes. "…Thank you Momo" I said looking away since I hate saying it, though it needed to be said.

Reader View-1 hour later-

"S-so you saying you kiss-no make out with a random dude…. Ahahahahahaha!" Kaoru said as she fell off the chair in Momoko room and laughing so hard that her face was getting red. "Wei! (hey)" both Miyako and Momoko said a huge blush spread on their cheeks. "ANYWAY, you were all cuddle-e with the winner boy" Momoko said with her cheek puff out again. "Wha-I was drunk so that's not-ugh" Kaoru said while she try to catch her breath. "… Hey I just notice something, why do we have rings?" ask Miyako as she looks at her hand.

All the girls look at the ring, in completely silence until Kaoru broke it. "HOLY SHIT, WE ALL ARE FUCKING MARRIED WHILE BEING DRUNK OFF ARE ASSES!" Kaoru said the girls, eyes widen before they all laugh. "YEA RIGHT!" they all said while laughing. After the laugh-fit they all try to take the ring off… but it didn't budge. "Umm, hehe, guys why isn't coming off?" Miyako said her voice feel with worry.

"… Guys, umm I don't know what to say but just one text word… WTF" Momoko said as she literally started pulling the ring with all her force. "… I NEED A KNIFE!" Kaoru said as she started walking to the door making Miyako and Momoko jump into action, "NO".

Reader View- With the boys-

(All boys were sitting I a square-ish u.) Butch was lying on the couch in the middle back of the U, his left arm covering his eyes and forehead, his whole body took all the space as his left leg was laying on the inside-arm(A.k.a the arm rest) and his right was touching the floor. He only wearing dark green boxers, as his fit body was full display. Boomer sat in a one seat couch to the left of the U, his back leaning on the inside-arm and back-pillows, both his legs were hanging off the inside arm. He only wore dark blue boxer and a white see-though shirt that hang and fit him good, his head lay back only seeing his chin and mouth. Brick sat on a one seated couch on the right of the U, His back was on the back pillows, his right leg was up on the couch sit in a triangle upward way, his other leg was touching the floor, his elbow lay on his right leg knee, his hand was deep in his long messy red hair.(Brick only wore a red street fleece pants that hug his lower area nicely)

"… This was a bad idea!" yell butch, his hand become fist, "For once agree with you butch" brick said with a sigh. "Why the hell don't they leave are mind… and _lips_" boomer spoke but at the end it was a quiet mutter, though his brother did hear. "Her _laugh_" butch mumble, "Her _eyes_" brick mutter, all the boys groan "Tell me we didn't fall for them" boomer said quietly. "But we can't fall for anyone, we already lost are… _true mates_" Butch said as they all sigh, they were all confused, even brick couldn't figure it out. "All we need are them, are vampire side and human-ish side scream for them" Brick spoke as his brother gave a quiet 'True'.

"… So today we getting… are toys" Butch spoke as swing his body in an up-right position, so did boomer. "… Yes today~" Brick said as he stood and went to press a button on the door. Many maids came in about 10 or so, "What do you need young Masters?" they all said chorus. "We need girl clothes in are closet by the back, about amount of a 2 month at least, also need some of you to make letters to their family" Brick spoke as his blood red eyes look at them, the girl blush seeing the young master where not full dress but nonetheless they bow and said a simple 'As you wish'. "Ok brothers let get dress and ready to get _them_~" brick spoke, as the boys nodded and left to their room, as they pass the hall with servants cleaning, many of the young half vampire girls stop to admire them while the boy servant scoff.

**[Latch :By Disclosure ****_(With my own thoughts aka the boys thoughts)_****]**

**Boomer: You lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down.  
>You, you enchant me, even when you're not around.<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down.  
>I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found.<strong>

_Her smile makes me go into world feels with light_

_Her smile makes me grin, the most that no-one could do_

**Butch: I feel we're close enough.  
>I wanna lock in your love baby.<br>I think we're close enough.  
>Could I lock in your love ?<strong>

_Her body is too perfect_

_She a the lighter that will make me explode_

**Brick: Now I got you in my space.  
>I won't let go of you.<br>Got you shackled in my embrace.  
>I'm latching onto you.<strong>

_If she runs, I will follow_

_She is my prey, and im the beast_

**Butch: Now I got you in my space.  
>I won't let go of you.<br>Got you shackled in my embrace.  
>I'm latching onto you.<strong>

_Fighting will make me even more excited_

_For I know my meal is not a waste_

**Boomer: I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch.  
>Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch.<br>Brick: How do you do it, you got me losing every breath.  
>What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest.<strong>

_I need her lips, such a way it makes me crave_

_I need her attention for no other deserves it_

**Butch: I feel we're close enough.  
>I wanna lock in your love.<br>I think we're close enough.  
>Could I lock in your love baby?<strong>

_Your voice, I need more_

_I crave to make it scream, moan, whisper who truly owns you_

**I feel we're close enough.  
>I wanna lock in your love.<br>I think we're close enough.  
>Could I lock in your love baby?<strong>

_I love your naughty mouth though it's still as the flavor-_

_Of innocence, which I became addicted_

**Boomer: Now I got you in my space.  
>I won't let go of you.<br>Got you shackled in my embrace.  
>I'm latching onto you.<strong>

_One move, one move to keep you lock in my embrace_

**Brick & Butch: Now I got you in my space.  
>I won't let go of you.<br>Got you shackled in my embrace.  
>I'm latching onto you.<strong>

_In my arms, for I to kiss the tears that will show_

**I'm latching onto you.  
>(Boomer: (I'm latchin on...)<strong>

**I'm latching onto you.  
>Boomer: (I don't want to let go...)<strong>

_Don't worry we bring no harm, just trying to find this craving_

_To disappear_

**I won't let go of you.  
>(Boomer:(I won't let go I won't let go...)<br>(Brick & Butch: (I won't let go I won't let go...)**

Reader View-

They boys got together as they were all dress in jeans that hang from their lower waist and button up shirt of their prefer colors also goes for their Jordan's. They all had a smirk, a mix's of hunger and need, they walk out of their home. They smell for the scent and found they were together making their job easier. They ran at full speed though they still careful, since the sun was still out, faintly though.

The girls were still holding down a very angry Kaoru, "I don't care if a loose a finger, let me GO!" Kaoru said growling like animal. Miyako and Momoko were slightly sweating since they knew if they let go of Kaoru hell will break loose. Until they heard the creak of the door opening from downs stairs "Are your parent coming home early?" ask a frighten Miyako. Momoko gulp as she shook her head, "Never~" she whisper, they girl let go of kaoru. Kaoru stood up, so did the girls, "Did we lock the doors?" ask Kaoru, miyako nodded. "… Ok im going out there, if anything happens, run" kaoru said as she opens the door slowly looking at the girls who nodded.

Kaoru went out into the dimly lighted hall-way, she walk down stairs, her being extra quiet. The door was open but just a little. Kaoru look around, and then the clatters of dishes were heard. She quickly got into a fighting stance, since it was dark, she couldn't see. A growl was heard and there was two dark green eyes looking at her through the darkness.

Kaoru was shock and confused, to see-

**Cliff hanger! Lol is alright tomorrow I will put up the chapter, since it already made, but is a little short, but its only for a while. To much shit as been happening, literally I need a fucking break to my bull shit of life.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YA! ~~~~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**And here its is, Hope you like it! C: … Also guys im a Weirdo LOL**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN AYTHING, except me~**

Kaoru View-

Kaoru was shock and confused, to see… a kitten the fur peach color and big deep green eyes. "Hey momo, do you have a cat?" called kaoru, who got back a yell of 'yes'. "Damn it's the Pussy of yours I think he slip though, maybe we didn't lock the door" yelled back kaoru, in of matter of 2 minute Miyako was downstairs petting the cat, "Kawaii`" she said. I chuckle and went to close the door, until I heard Momoko scream. I ran so fast that I swear I could beat Flash himself.

I slam the door open, but no-one was there, I look around in panic, but no-one there. I was about to make blossom room a tornado-pass-through zone when I heard Miyako call out, "Koa-Chan!" I ran down stair, tripping over feet and landing on my ass. But that didn't stop me to get up and look around… she wasn't there, not even the damn pussy of Blossoms... hehehe. I heard a dark, manly chuckle behind me; I spin around and was ready to punch whoever was there to death… but no-one was, I gritted my teeth together. Two fingers touch the side of my neck, and I fell over I tried my best to stay awake.

Somebody grave me and when I look I was shock to see… Mason! With a smirk on face, but doesn't take the prize, it was that he had FANGS. 'Fuck' I thought as sleep took over me as he touches the spot on my neck again.

-Boys-

Brick waited for butch to come out, to the backyard, as he look down at Momoko sleeping face, she was so peaceful making a small smile appear on his lips. But he stop when he saw boomer come out with Miyako, he was looking down at her, since in her sleep she seems to cuddle… well she cuddling into my brother chest. Then we butch came out with Kaoru in his arms, it seems she a heavy sleeper, since my brother literally squeezing her butt. "Well… lets go home with.. are new girls" brick spoke, saying pet made him sick for some reason but it's still mean they are just some pets for entertainment. We all nodded, but we heard a meow, we look to boomer, that had peach color kitty running around boomer until it stop and ran to me and jump on Momoko.

Brick View-

Momoko smile as her arms wrap around the kitty as it got all snuggle-ly with my-Momoko I mean. I shrug it off as my brother laugh, I started walking away back to are home, my brother soon following behind me by some steps.

**That's the short story I made, I will update soon, I just had to put my kitten in the story, he really as slightly darker eyes like a green-ish not lying, sorry Panda-chan your theory is wrong *giggle***

**Thanks for reading, See YA NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

**Hahahaha XD I love your guys reply, but hey I want a kitty in my story **

**Also im going to do something evil the next chapter muahhaha, the girls will be surprise as hell and jealousy will arise that's why this is short and super late**

**Disclaimer; DO NOT OWN ANYTHING … Enjoy (Changing this story M, I don't trust my mind)**

The boys were happy to know they gt their pray but un-happy for the confusion in their minds.

Boomer View-

I sat next to the blond as she slept, she looks so incent & had a bit of drool coming from the right side of her lips… addicting, lusty~… no! pink lips, that's all. But as I look closer the more I felt, horny, my mind imagines her screaming my name as I broke her maiden hood. "This woman is a witch… a sexy… lusty… addicting witch" I whisper under my breath, my breath started to become limited like im running. 'Shit my animal side' as I look at the claws growing. I quickly stood and ran to the bathroom, I close the door and slide down the floor.

"Please please don't come out now!" I whisper feeling it grin in my soul.

Butch View-

"Fuck woman!" I yelled the short feisty black hair girl as she threw a punch, I dodge. "Where the hell am I, where my friends Mason!?" she yelled over and over, she giving me a head quake. I pinned her to the wall, "LISTEN, their safe ok, and you won't see them if you keep acting crazy damn!" I said in a growl, I felt my beast smirking in my soul. I smirk as I lean in and kiss her harshly.

"Your mine, and you will not fight with me" I growl as, I kiss her again pushing her to the wall. She bit my lips, but I didn't back away I only lick her lip, for entrance. She didn't comply; I growl and move my knee close to her maiden hood, making her gasp. I took the chance, I shot my tongue in her small wet cave, explore my property.

Brick View-

"Please pinky calm down!" I said as I dodge another good book thrown at me by the pink eye beauty. "Get away Noah" she yell and threw another book, I was about to talk when it hit me in the face 'That's it'. "Stop!" I yelled, making her freeze, I walk to her and went on my knee, as she was still sitting on the floor. "We aren't going to hurt you or your friends, I promise" I whisper, and took her lip in mine. I kiss her slowly, and was surprise she kiss back.

My beast smile as did I, "She will be ours brick' my beast spoke as I thought 'She is a sweet one isn't she'.

Each boy with a beast, the beast is part of them, something that dwells with them, to give them power, bravery and intelligence. Boomer afraid of his beast since little, it gave him power, that he couldn't control, he is the most powerful in his beast form of his two older brothers. Butch beast was intelligent, without belief, his fighting moves flawless, dodging, thinking of a way to fight anyone that hurts him or his family; in his east form the smartest and swiftest. Brick beast is brave, that he will do something new to destroy his enemy, to get what it wants it will be brave with the new ideas or take the chance; brick beast is the most risky, brave beast out of his brothers.

**Yea you didn't see that happening,, and don't worry guys I have the next chapie ready, I will put it up tomorrow or the next day**

**Thanks for Reading, See ya**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I AM BACK MY BABIES I AM SUPER SORRY AND THAT'S WHY I GIVE YOU Two CHAPPIE- FORGIVE ME *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's and plot ideas thing**

"Fucking god, let go off me you jerk ass sucking dick head" Scream a very furious Kaoru or Bc for shorter terms. "No until you fucking apologize, you bitch of a whore of mother" scream a furious Butch as his grip on her wrist became tighter, he was currently in between her legs, one hand on her stomach the other above her head with both of her wrist. "Excuse me Mas-Oh I should come back later" a girl with purple hair and eyes walk in looking at her Master butch and the pretty jaded lady, "Oh no… what is the business you came to give me" butch spoke as he gave the maid of his a smirk, making the dust of pink go over her cheeks. Bc blink a few times as they talk, and with the girly blush the maid wore, a pit in her lit up of what she didn't know but that gave her strength to push the bigger men off her and run out that room with such speed that I almost fell face flat on my face. "Ahhhhh, get her, don't let her escape" butch screams as three maid came to his sight and follow the short-black hair girl.

Bubbles-

I woke to a slight whimper reminding her of the she was petting but she didn't feel it in her arms. I shot up and look frankly around trying to find the kitten but there wasn't any sign of him or was it a she. I stood and follow the whimpers to the bathroom I think, I knock softly and hearing a noise 'Maybe I frighten him'. "Hello, is anyone in there" I ask in my tiny voice as I remember I was not in the house of Momo-san, before I knew it the door open and there stood the blond, a blush spread my cheeks, seeing his face and the way he stood 'like a model' I thought drifts my mind. "I-I im sorry!" I yell as I bow not really knowing how to access the siltation, I heard him chuckle and felt of pare of soft but light rough fingers moving my head up and into a dark blue eyes of the boy who I carelessly kiss and dream of.

"Bubble's~" his voice was deep and it has tone that I haven't heard mostly from I just meeting him at the club and in my dreams, he lean so close to me and I saw the lust he held in his eye's, 'Oh no' I thought. Then I lightly push him away and ran out of his room not stopping from the slight fear of what he would do.

Blossom-

I couldn't help how comfortable I felt in the arms of Noah, though something deep in me knew he didn't tell the truth of who he was, I gasp I felt his lips touch my shoulder. "Pinky why you're so tense, relax~" he spoke the words as though he was a animal with a purr, but as I look up into his eyes, I saw a color of dark and bright crimson. I felt a shiver run down my spine, but as I was about to speak to ask him so many question, I heard the yell of Bc and stood running to the door only to be stop by Noah arms on my waist. "You will not leave this room" he growl as he pull me in, but even if my heart beat to his I must know if they are alright, I turn and swiftly kick him in between the legs. He fell to the ground, and left my waist without his arms, I ran out the door.

Reader views-

Blossom ran into bubbles first and then Bc, but as they turn around to view their surroundings, and we were surround by maids and butlers. "Get the hell out the way!" scream Bc, as she stood in front of us in a protective mode. Before we knew we heard growling and bubbles was caught, a male of blond graving her by the waist with his left arm and his right graving her chin harshly. A yelp was heard and there stood a red hair male, graving blossom by the waist and his fingers intertwine in her red hair. "Hey get your-" but bc was cut off by a hand graving her thigh and bringing around a male of black hair waist while his hand grave her waist harshly and bringing her to his body with force and with a growl the tree boys spoke they being asleep but awake, "YOU WILL NEVER DISOBEY ME~".


	11. Chapter 10

**To Be Seen**

**Chapter 10**

***bowing multiple times* forgive me, seimpei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything then my own plot and ideas**

The boys were dragging the girls by their wrist into a living room before throwing them onto the couch. "Listen to us" spoke Butch as he cross his arms, "You going to come to us, for this meeting , since we can't trust you" Boomer spoke glaring at the girls as brick nodded sternly. "What are you… animals" Bc said bitterly making the boys smirk and boomer lean into bubbles.

**[Animals by Maroon 5- Mature Content!, also if you want me tod od more like this in song please tell, also SORRY]**

**Boomer: Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals-mals**

-Brick lean into Blossom slowly making blossom blush bright red.

**Brick: Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals-mals  
>Baby I'm<strong>

-Butch slam his hands at the sides of Bc head making Bc jump… slightly.

**Brick: So what you trying to do to me  
>It's like we can't stop, we're enemies<br>But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
>You're like a drug that's killing me<br>I cut you out entirely  
>But I get so high when I'm inside you<strong>

-Boomer grab a piece of blond hair of bubbles and roll it around his fingers.

**Boomer: Yeah you can start over you can run free  
>You can find other fish in the sea<br>You can pretend it's meant to be  
>But you can't stay away from me<br>I can still hear you making that sound  
>Taking me down rolling on the ground<br>You can pretend that it was me  
>But no, oh<strong>

-Butch and brick smirk as they lighty nip at the ear lobe of the two pefer girls.

**Butch & Brick: Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals**

-Boomer kiss bubbles lip, in thirsty hunger.

**Boomer: Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals  
>Butch: Animals<br>Like animals-mals  
>Baby I'm<strong>

-Brick grab her legs and open them slightly, has he press is Knee in between.

**Brick: So if I run it's not enough  
>You're still in my head forever stuck<br>So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
>I love your lies I'll eat 'em up<br>But don't deny the animal  
>That comes alive when I'm inside you<strong>

-Butch move his right hand under Bc shirt, Bc instanlty raise her hand to slap him but he only catch it and broung it to his lips for a kiss.

**Butch: Yeah you can start over you can run free  
>You can find other fish in the sea<br>You can pretend it's meant to be  
>But you can't stay away from me<br>I can still hear you making that sound  
>Taking me down rolling on the ground<br>You can pretend that it was me  
>But no, oh<strong>

-Brick and Boomer smile feeling the girls shudder underneath there gentle touchs.

**Brick & Boomer: Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals-mals**

-Butch kiss up her arm but only to get bc free hand in his hair trying to pull him off, with her heavy blush.

**Butch: Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals-mals  
>Baby I'm<strong>

-Bubbles try to run but boomer only grab her by the waist and fell on the couch with bubble in between his legs, his going down to run her inner thigh not close to her core.

**Boomer: Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
>You can't deny, ny ny ny<br>The beast inside, side side side  
>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>

-Butch grab both of Bc arms before putting it behind her back, him bringing her upas his knee lay on the couch her core sat on his leg on the couch.

**Butch & Boomer: No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
>You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)<br>The beast inside, side side side  
>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>

-Brick pull her legs onto his waist as hse clung onto his shirt and legs tightly around his waist in but he knew she did this for her quick reaction of falling back.

**Brick: Yo,  
>Whoa<br>Whoa  
>Just like animals<br>Animals  
>Like animals-mals<br>Just like animals (Yeah)  
>Animals (Yeah)<br>Like animals-mals (Yeah)  
>Ow<strong>

-Butch move his knew, making bc stutter moan but also struggle to get out of his grip.

**Butch: Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals-mals**

-Boomer, started moving more to her core, and lighty rub her from the underwear not daring to pass that limit… yet. Bubbles gave small cute moan that drove boomer while wanting her innocent do badly.

**Boomer:Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals-mals  
>Baby I'm<strong>

-Brick move his right hand under blossom shirt and up to her boobs and rolle it in his hand making blossom moan loudly but bit her lip trying to not moan out… again.

**Brick: Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
>You can't deny, ny ny ny<br>The beast inside, side side side  
>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>

The boys felt the girls coming close to their release but they stop and push them back on the couch, and with a evil smirk they look at the flush, angry, whimper, horny girls that lay in front of them.

**Boys: No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
>You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)<br>**_**Girls: The beast inside, side side side  
>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>_

-The girls finish off as the boy let the room, them not knowing what to do, as bubbles whimpers, bc clutch her head in angry and blossom looking into outer space .


End file.
